Hurts don't it, B?
by xtHexEctASYxiNxSkiTTleSx
Summary: My 'This years Girl' version-Faith wakes up from the coma and makes Buffy kinda pay for what she did to her. Takes place in the 6th season. (B/S, W/O, a little X/A) Story based around Faith wanring!


Hurts don't it B?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own BtVS or any of the peeps  
Description: Faith wakes up from the coma and makes Buffy kinda pay for what she did to her takes place in the 6th season. (B/S, W/O, a little X/A)  
Written by me- SwantonFaithfulWillowlyLita058  
Feedback- Try to make it sweet and helpful, not really the opposite much.   
Reason- I wrote this because I wish Faith could be back and things could have gone better for her. I mean come on, girls been through a lot! Faith dissevers her own story!  
Songs- I use some songs here and there I thought would go with the mood. They all belong to the songwriters not me. Songs belonging to me, I wish!  
  
Hurts don't it B?  
Chapter 1: Not so dead  
  
-I keep playing in my mind. How I died, what I did and didn't do, what life I lost and what life I didn't lose. Now tell me this why do I feel dead when I'm alive?  
-Faith  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faith slowly opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital.  
"I'm alive?"  
she questioned and looked around some more. It hit her finally after 5 min.'s  
  
"I'm alive."  
She wickedly said and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Vow' by Garbage  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faith walked slowly through her old apartment all the time she spent there practicing and training, training to kill. It was haunting, all of it was still the same way she left it. Buffy walked up behind her.   
  
"It's still the same way I left it. Boxes, broken junk, my blood, my Jackal Knife or should it be yours, B?"  
Faith faced her and stood near the edge of her window.   
  
"I almost died ya know."  
She took the Jackal Knife in her hand and ran her fingers through the stained knife.   
  
"It's stained with my life. This, you took my life away, Buffy. And all for Angel who ya left how sweet, ya kill me for one you don't even love."  
She stabbed Buffy with the knife and stared into her Hazel eyes.  
  
"Well ya know what, Now its your life gone and your blood stained, B."  
She whispered in Buffy's ear evilly and faded away.  
  
~ And Buffy woke up, ~  
Struggling and gasping for air and gripping her side. The books she cradled in her arms fell to the ground. Buffy held the side Faith had stabbed her in the dream.  
  
"Buffy!?"  
  
Willow frantically said and turned to her as a crowd of people surrounded them in the hallway of the collage.   
Buffy fell down bleeding and trying not to fade out like in the dream.   
Suddenly Willow who was bending over to her turned to Faith and grinned wickedly.   
  
"Hang on Buffy."  
She sarcastically said. Buffy stared blankly at her.   
  
"No! Bitch!"  
Buffy used her strength to punch her but just as she did Faith turned back into Willow.   
  
It all faded away like in the dream only it wasn't a dream.   
Willow's cries echoed off into nothing just like Buffy.  
"Is she okay?"  
Spike asked to Xander who was siting outside her room in the hospital.  
  
"Huh?"  
Xander was concentration on Buffy and only her.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I wasn't there."   
Xander's tone was concerned, just like Spike's.  
  
"Well, who was?!"  
He frantically asked.  
  
"Willow was, I guess."  
Spike headed over to Willow who sat in the waiting room. He sat down next to her. She was obviously hurt and confused, mostly confused though.  
  
"Will, who did this?"  
Spike tried asking calmly.  
  
Willow tried her head to show her bruise from the punch Buffy gave her.  
"This?"  
She helplessly said.  
  
"Willow, who did this to you and Buffy?"  
Spike asked again sympathetically this time.  
  
Willow looked down remembering it all but not really understanding what had happened besides when Buffy punched her.  
  
"Buffy did it."  
She slowly tried to say.  
  
"Buffy stabbed herself?"  
"Buffy punched me, someone else stabbed her…something else."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know…"  
The answer was what he didn't want to hear but did. Spike got up and walked to her room and sat down next to her. As he watched her move slowly rise and fall, he tried to figure out what was this. What could hurt Buffy, make her punch Willow, and have her not even know what it was? At least Buffy was going to be okay.   
  
Buffy twitched and turned in her sleep as if stuck in a dream, which was exactly what she was stuck in, a dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, got Chapter 2 written up but not typed. I'll get to that as soon as I can. Till then, ideas, suggests- to long, to short?  
-Faith 


End file.
